Nightmares to Wet Dreams
by Guujin Gurui
Summary: Ciel's dream from "Nightmares". Pure smut. Sebastian/Ciel


**Author's note**

_Nightmares is finished, kiddies! So I reward my readers with this. This is just smut. I'm too lazy to write actual sex right now though so it's fingering, plus I'd imagine __that while Sebastian would be sadistic (what, with his being a demon and all) he probably wouldn't want to hurt Ciel too much because I really don't think Ciel would be masochistic. And sex hurts the first time, so I think Ciel would be like "no, fuck off." Baw, I've ranted enough. Just so you know, this is all a dream. A horrible, horrible, wonderful dream. Also, I suggest that you listen to Paranoid Doll. It's awesome._

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the butler's suggestion, but he held onto him all the same. The bloody, burning mess around him was starting to disappear with Sebastian's presence, and the little earl was starting to calm himself down.

'Close your eyes, I'll make everything better,' the demon said, licking his lips, looking down at the boy who did as he was told. Ciel felt himself put down gently onto something soft. He wondered what it was, and had a horrible thought that it could be rotting flesh, and he whimpered. Sebastian hushed him from somewhere; the earl couldn't place where it was coming from. He could hear a soft shifting, it sounded a little like clothes moving, and Ciel realised that the demon was undoing his clothes when cold air suddenly hit his skin. The boy gasped, not expecting the air to be so cool when there was fire burning around him, and he opened his eyes, which were covered swiftly by Sebastian.

'I said for you to close your eyes,' he hissed into Ciel's ear, giving it a sharp nip.

'What do you think you're doing?' the boy snarled back, not liking this treatment, and he heard the demon chuckle, breaths puffing against the little earl's ear, making him shudder.

'I think I'm helping you forget the horrible dream you're having,' was the reply, and he felt fingers pressing against his lips. Briefly, Ciel wondered when Sebastian had removed his gloves, but shoved the thought out of his mind. He had more important questions for his butler, like why he had been stripped down so suddenly. Opening his mouth to ask, the fingers were roughly shoved in his mouth, and the earl bit them hard, tasting blood.

'That was rude,' Sebastian gave the boy's ear another sharp nip, and Ciel snorted. Compared to what the demon was doing, it was hardly rude at all.

'Suck,' was the command breathed into his ear, and the earl did as instructed. He knew that the teeth at his ear could easily rip it off, and it would hurt even if it was just a dream. Ciel played with the fingers in his mouth, noting that where he had bitten the demon, there was now nothing; not so much as a scratch where there should have been blood. Sebastian grunted as he took his fingers from the boy's mouth eventually, and he spread the little earl's legs. Ciel suddenly felt very exposed knowing that he was naked and at the mercy of the demon, if Sebastian had any at all. He cried out at the sudden, strange pain, as a slick finger was roughly pushed inside of him without warning, and his eyes flew open but he was met with darkness. Then he realised he could no longer smell that putrid stink of burning fat and skin, but he had no time to dwell on this revelation as the finger inside of him began to move.

'No,' he whimpered, 'Sebastian, stop it.' Ciel desperately tried to close his legs, but the demon held them open easily with his elbow and hand wedged between the earl's knees as he worked.

'Hush. Just take a deep breath and relax,' the butler hissed, his predatory eyes glowing in the dark; Ciel's only way of knowing where the demon was. The earl took a breath, and felt like he was going to choke on the smell of rot that surrounded him and the ash that lingered in the air. He whimpered, and felt like he was going to cry; this was the worst nightmare yet, and that finger in him just kept going deeper and deeper.

'Stop,' he pleaded, groping around at whatever it was he was lying on. The horrible squelch noise it made only confirmed the boy's suspicions that it was something dead, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore everything that was happening, and it started to work until the horrible, prying finger brushed against _something_ inside of the boy, and he let out a low moan. Sebastian gave a small chuckle, and the earl could hear the demon's smirk. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from making any more noise, but he couldn't help giving a pained cry as two more fingers were pushed inside of him, though it seemed a little more… gentle compared to the first. He breathed deep again, trying to calm himself, but he could have gagged on the disgusting air that filled his lungs. Sebastian began to move a little faster in the boy, flexing his fingers, drumming them against the sensitive walls, causing Ciel to moan. The sensation was unlike anything he'd felt before, and he was ashamed to admit that he liked it. Sebastian smiled in the gloom and repeated the actions, and was met with another gasping groan of pleasure.

'M-more…' Ciel whispered softly, catching the demon off guard.

'What was that?' the butler asked, stopping any movement, and the boy whined in disappointment and need.

'More, goddamnit!' he yelled, pushing himself towards the fingers, trying to create friction. Sebastian's smile widened and he obliged, moving in a slow and steady pace, and the earl began to move in time with the demon's motions. The earl mewled, throwing his head back and spreading his legs. He thought he heard the demon laugh at his actions, but Ciel didn't care anymore, overcome with lust. Heat began to pool in his stomach, and he gasped loudly as Sebastian shifted to begin stroking his hard-on. The earl whimpered and thrust up, trying to get at the demon's skilled hand, only to feel it be retracted.

'You can only have what I give to you, understand?' Sebastian asked, running a finger up the boy's cock. Ciel could only nod in the dark and hope the demon could see him, eyes shut in pleasure and unable to form coherent words as moans spilled from his mouth. Sebastian began to pump the little earl, his thumb swirling over the tip as he moved his fingers in and out of the boy's soft ass.

'Ah, Sebastian… I…' Ciel started, feeling something well up inside of him, and he let out a loud gasp as he came, his eyes flinging open, and he found himself in his own bed, the soft moonlight peeking in from behind the closed curtains. He hugged himself, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Post script**

_Haha, I hope you enjoyed that. I know Ciel did._


End file.
